


everyone thinks we're dating

by stover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Internet Famous, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: For as long as Keith and Lance have known each other,TwoGuysOneDarehas been their secret. Though their YouTube channel never took off as they'd hoped, neither have given up on their 8th grade dreams of becoming famous YouTubers. But, finally, in the middle of their sophomore year, their whole lives are about to change.When a particular picture of Keith and Lance circulates on social media, the entirety of Lyon High School's student body seems convinced that the two are in a relationship. Soon, the unlikely couple are the most talked-about thing in school. Rather than deny it, Keith and Lance decide to milk the rumor for all its worth, all for the sake of growing their YouTube platform and finally becoming internet famous.What nobody realizes is absolute truth: one of them is definitely in love with the other.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	everyone thinks we're dating

“Ah, shit. It’s raining again.”

A small crowd gathered at the far left end of the bleachers of Lyon High School’s indoor gym during their last period of the day. The crowd was made up of the usual kids that sat out gym class, the non-athletic, nerdy types who pack a second book rather than a second pair of kicks. There were five of them today, and all of them stared out the window as a drizzle of rain beat against the gym’s unwashed window panes. 

“I should have an umbrella in my locker,” said a girl with huge glasses and frizzy, disheveled hair.

Another girl, wearing a hoodie and lying on her back along the bleachers, gave a snort. “I thought you couldn’t get into your locker.”

The girl with glasses suddenly groaned. “Oh my god, you’re right. I forgot.”

A lanky boy snickered. “Wow, really? Did you forget your locker combo or something? Are we back in sixth grade or something?”

“No, idiot. Do I look like your dumb ass?” came the scathing reply. “For your information, some janitors fucked up my locker door when they were moving furniture through the halls over winter break. It’s jammed and they can’t fix it until the weekend. So shut up.”

A grimace tore the sneer off the boy’s face. “Alright, geez. Chill out. No need to get all nasty.”

“Whatever.”

The group fell quiet. The sounds of a basketball game filled the lull of their shoddy conversation. Sneakers squeaked and pounded against the gym floor as feet chased down the sharp  _ ping-ping _ bounce of a basketball. A basket was made, and a few of the kids paying attention to the game cheer, gathered court-side.

“I can give you guys a ride home.” The largest of them, a boy whose brow bore a perpetual nervous crease, offered kindly. “I got my license over the summer, remember?”

“Lucky you.” The last girl of their group rolled her heavily eye-shadowed eyes. “Just don’t lose your shit again when the engine cuts out.”

The nervous-looking boy pouted slightly. “Anybody would’ve freaked out. And I got that fixed last month! Had to use my entire savings, too…”

“Well,” started the girl with glasses, “I’d rather not wait for a bus in the rain, so I’ll take you up on that offer. Thanks, Hunk.”

“Anytime, Pidge.”

The girl with heavy eyeshadow sighed heavily. “Yeah, I’ll come too.”

“Me too, I guess,” agreed the girl in the hoodie.

Hunk turned to the last of the group. “Lance? We got room for one more. You wanna come with?”

Lance cocked his head in thought. “One sec.” He stretched his legs out, got up, and stepped down the row of bleachers with ease, all the while shouting, “Keith! Hey, Keith! Keeeeith! Kiki!”

On the court, a boy with wild black hair and dark eyes swiveled his head toward the bleachers. “What?” In just that moment, the basketball decided to fly lazily his way. It bounced against the side of his head, startling him, and he looked briefly back to the court long enough to watch the ball land safely in the hands of a teammate before turning back.

“Can you give me a ride home?” Lance shouted from the bleachers. 

“Yeah, sure.” Keith looked distractedly back and forth between Lance and the game. The game won out. “I’ll talk to you later!” he shouted, running back in when Shiro, a senior playing for the other team, steals the ball.

“Okay!” Lance turned back to the group at the top of the bleachers with a grin. “Looks like I’m good, guys. Thanks anyway.” Then he darted the rest of the way down the bleachers to join the crowd of kids watching and cheering the game.

Almost immediately after, the eye-shadowed girl snapped to attention. “I call shotgun.”

Pidge frowned but shrugged and changed the subject. “I didn’t know Keith has a car.”

“He doesn’t,” said the girl in the hoodie. “He has a bike.”

Pidge grinned. “Aw, with a bell and everything? Cute.”

“No.” The girl in the hoodie sat up. “I mean he has a motorcycle.”

Pidge let out a low whistle. “That’s edgy.”

Hunk nodded sagely. “Yep.”

They fell silent again, the game growing louder as the seniors on the court finally stopped fooling around and played for real. Keith’s team of sophomores started to struggle, but everyone was still laughing and hooting and having fun. By the time the period came down to its last ten minutes, the seniors had the sophomores beat, 18 to 10.

“Oh,” the girl with all the eyeshadow said suddenly. “It’s not raining anymore.”

The group looked out the window. Sure enough, the rain had let up. The sky was slowly brightening, breaking the gloom and grey with slivers of sunlight. 

“Guess we won’t need rides anymore,” the girl in the hoodie said.

“Speak for yourself.” Pidge stuck out her tongue. “Hunk offered a ride, there’s no take-backsies with shit like that. I’m getting my free ride.”

“You’re not the only one,” said the eyeshadow girl.

She said nothing more, so the group followed her line of sight down the bleachers, past the little crowd of impromptu cheerleaders, and looked at the court.

Lance had joined the game last-minute, though the game has devolved rapidly from a regular basketball game to some weird mix of chicken and capture the flag. Keith sat firmly on his shoulders, grinning and shouting orders at the rest of his team with a football now in hand. There was Adam on the other side, hoisted on Shiro’s shoulders, getting all the seniors to hoot and holler taunts at the sophomores. When Keith tossed the football at last, everyone broke into running plays that was clearly half strategy, half stupidity, and full just kids having fun.

Nobody on court broke away when the bell ending the period rings, too busy making up new plays and rules for a game that didn’t exist ten minutes ago.

“How cute,” Hunk said, grinning.

The eyeshadow girl rolled her eyes as she got ready to leave. “It’s just boys being boys. Nothing new there.”

“You’re such a lesbian, Acxa.”

“Shut up, Narti.”

“Actually,” Hunk interjected, a hint of his usual nervous waver returning to his voice, “I was talking about Keith and Lance.”

The girls stopped and stared at Hunk. Then, collectively, they spoke.

“Do you think they’re…?” 

“I mean, I  _ did _ wonder…”

“Yeah, I see it. They might be…”

The four of them watched the boys on court, and kept on watching even as kids started to trickle off the court on the way home, until all that was left was a small handful of kids: a group of three, who’d started up another basketball game on the other side of the court; and a group of four, Keith and Lance and two other boys they didn’t recognize, all listening to Lance as he spoke animatedly, probably sharing some funny anecdote. Keith’s eyes never once left Lance’s face, and Lance’s arm stayed tightly wound over Keith’s shoulders. 

It made shipping them seem too easy.

Acxa aimed her phone right at them, held it steady, and tapped her thumb to the screen. “There. Evidence, immortalized.”

“You posting them anywhere?” Narti asked.

“Nah.” Then, she hesitated. “Maybe.” She looked to them. “Should I?”

The group all shared a look. One by one, they shrugged and offered their thoughts. 

“I mean, it’s not like we’re doing anything mean by throwing up a nice bro shot, right?”

“Yeah, it’s not any different from friend selfies.”

“I can clarify with hashtags, too, I guess.”

“Just say that they look cute together. That can’t hurt anybody.”

“Okay… Aaaand, done!”

Hunk’s eyebrows shot up. “What, really?” 

“Just now?” asked Pidge.

Narti only shook her head.

Acxa made a face. “No, not really. I’m not a creeper. Plus, I don’t know them all that well, it’d be weird for me to do it.”

The group murmured agreements and said nothing more. They parted, saying their goodbyes, and left Lance to Keith at the gym. 

Lance and Keith, in turn, said their own goodbyes a short while after, leaving the gym together to go home together.

Neither had no idea of the conversation that transpired during gym that afternoon, nor did they have any idea of how, in the minds of four very different people from four very different social groups, a seed of thought had been planted. 

And, just as any seed was want to do, this particular seed would do what seeds naturally did.

Grow.

**Author's Note:**

> "s-tover" on tumblr.


End file.
